


Catch

by Kitten (guilty_dragons)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_dragons/pseuds/Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder needed a moment to think, and then can't get down.  Commander Cullen just happens to be walking by at the right moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> So I was running around in the Hinterlands and ended up sliding down a cliff, and my first reaction was Cullen catch me! So I ended up fleshing this out with one of my brothers.

It was not the easiest thing in the world. Climbing onto the roof of the Chantry. I wasn’t exactly a rouge. I was warrior so getting to tall places didn’t fit with what I’d been taught, but I wanted a place to think. So I’d climbed onto the roof, and honestly it probably wasn’t the most respectful thing I could do, but it was the highest place in Haven after all. I’d been up there for a good two hours or so, and figured it was time I got back to my duties so I stood.  
I glanced around wondered exactly how I was going to get down. I glanced over the edge of the roof and saw Cullen walking by.  
“Commander catch.” I called a split second before I jumped off the roof. Cullen’s look of confusion as he looked up and then at me as I landed in his arms.  
“Nice catch ser.” I said as he sat me down on my feet.  
“W-where did you come from?” He asked. I pointed up at the roof.  
“I came from the roof of the Chantry.” I answered a shrug from me as I brushed my hair behind my ear.  
“And why did you jump from roof?” He asked.  
“I needed to get down, and I couldn’t very well come down the way I got up.” I answered.  
“Why were you even on the roof?” He continued.  
“I needed some time to think. I’ll leave you to what it was you were doing. I have to get back to the Hinterlands anyway.” I said as I began walking away from him to go gather what would be my party. What I didn’t know was that Cullen would continue to puzzle over the fact that she had jumped from the roof, and the first thing she’d down wasn’t land on her own feet, but in his arms. Since she’d stepped out of the Fade Rift there was something about her. She was interesting puzzle in herself, and it didn’t help that she was attractive. She seemed to be interested in him, but it was something he was not accustomed to. As he made his way back to the troops what he was plagued by was the brief moment that she’d been in his arms. It plagued him as he helped the troops.


End file.
